CarsGirl
CARSGirl was an artist on DisneyCreate. She was a relatively popular artist with 2,444 fans and 118,586 stars at Create's end. She joined on January 2nd, 2010 and remained a near-constant artist for the four years that followed. History Origin of D-Name Aware that it can be hard to pick a completely unique username, she picked one she figured would be not be as likely to be taken -- CARSGirl. The "Cars" being capitalized to refer to the Pixar film series, and the "G" in "girl" being capitalized accidentally. Her further reasoning is described here: "At the time I joined, it had only been a little over a year since I saw the first ''Cars and I often found myself frustrated with my inability to find related merchandise aimed at girls. I believed it wouldn't be as likely to find anyone with the same name because, as far as the marketing was concerned, there wasn't a surplus of Cars fangirls. I later found I was hardly the only one through friendships on multiple websites, but it worked nicely in the end. It describes very well now my girly-girl tomboy personality." Joining DisneyCreate And Earlier Creations Through an interest in Disney Movie Rewards in late 2009, CARSGirl joined Disney.com on December 28th, 2009. After exploring the site's various areas beyond DMR, she started playing around on Create on January 2nd, 2010, first creating three Animods. The Animods were updated a short time later and the originals were deleted, but the three, known as Flik (a "Polar Collie"), Atta (a "Rainforest Leopard"), and Dot (a Collie/Husky mix), still remain her earliest creations. She also made a handful of Phineas And Ferb Mashup collages that day. Her first drawing, done a day or so later, was "Blue Cat", an outline of cat filled with patterns from the URock 2 Digital Painter. History Of Avatars CARSGirl used a handful of avatars over the years. The complete listing is mentioned here. * Lightning McQueen (From 12/28/09 to June 2010) * Hamm The Piggy Bank (From June 2010 to July 2010) * Dory (From July 2010 to 8/11/2010) * Ferb Fletcher (From 8/11/2010 to November 2010) * Cowgirl Jessie (From November 2010 to April 2011) * Rapunzel (From April 2011 to 5/24/2011) * Tow Mater (From 5/24/11 to December 2011) * Magee (From December 2011 to January 2012) * Holley Shiftwell (From January 2012 to June 2012) * Agent P (Used briefly on Platypus Day, March 3rd) * Merida (From June 2012 to present) Notable Events Top Ten Most Rated Creations # Baby Simba <3 (Painting) 5,813 stars (1,000 as of 6/3/11, 2,000 as of 6/5/11, 3,000 as of 6/10/11, 4,000 as of ?/?/11, 5,000 as of 8/25/11; (8,305 Views) # Buford & Perry!! X3 (Painting) 4,495 stars (17,765 views) # Spirit or Bullseye? Rate (Painting) 4,477 stars (1,000 as of ? 2,000 as of 8/28/10, 3,000 as of 9/1/10) (4,285 views) # Phineas & Isabella <3 (Painting) 2,622 Stars (9,781 views) # Buzz's Video Diary (Toy Story Comic) 2,443 Stars (1000 stars as of 7/19/10) (11,144 Views) # .:Agent Gru!:. (Painting) 2,205 stars (10,654 views) # addyiloveyou's Request! (Painting) 2,195 stars (15,028 views) # Baby Nala (Painting) 2,158 Stars (3,967 views) # A Random P&F/Brave Pic :D (Painting) 2,082 stars (20,179 views) # The Pirates of The Perrybean! (Painting) 1,996 stars (1,000 stars as of 6/7/11) (5,937 views) Fan Count * 100 Fans - 8/12/10 * 200 Fans - September '10? * 500 Fans - 5/30/11 * 1000 Fans - 8/29/11 * 2000 Fans - 5/6/13 Other Notable Events * "Baby Simba <3" was not only featured as an ad on the Apps page for a time, but the drawing itself became the second highest-rated Lion King drawing on Create, only second to 1tigrl159's Simba. And it remains CARSGirl's most-rated drawing to this day. * "Buzz's Video Diary" was the first creation of hers to receive over 1000 stars. "Spirit or Bullseye? Rate" was the first to receive multiple thousands. * CARSGirl's Animal Agents contest is her most successful contest to date with 58 entries. * CARSGirl's design for a P&F-themed MyDisney logo was featured the week of 8/8/11 * CG has had two pieces featured on the MyDisney Page: "4 Opal_Wolf-7's Contest!" (7/18/12) and "The Irresistible Mabel" (7/25/12). The latter of the two was also made into an ad. * CG was a featured artist for two days (9/28/12-9/30/12) before DisneyCreate updated and removed the feature. However, she holds no hard feelings and was happy for the brief amount of exposure as it was. * Her drawing "4 Mabel Costume Contest!" was featured annually in the DC "Halloween Hits" gallery. * Her drawing "4 The Celebration Challenge!" was one of nine pieces featured in the Create Celebration Challenge in 2011. Other Drawings Of Note * Welcome To Sugary Falls!: 1,932 stars, 22,183 views (Her final published creation and received the most views ever) * Please Rate My Dug: Most-rated Animod and first anything to receive over 100 stars) About Personality and Interests CARSGirl considers herself an artistic, creative fangirl who's nerdy for what she loves. With a wide array of areas of interest, she certainly fits that bill well. She is somewhat shy around new people and comes off a bit of an introvert. However, once she is comfortable with someone she blossoms into an extrovert, loving to chat, laugh, and have fun with friends. CG is indeed very passionate for what she loves, and takes those things very seriously. She tends to be optimistic 99% of the time, and there is very little she truly doesn't like. She admits she's not very critical and sometimes a bit biased as well as crazy in general. She generally tries to avoid disappointing or upsetting people, and does her best to avoid such. CG simply wants to have fun, make friends, and be creative, and DisneyCreate fulfilled this desire for her. The self-proclaimed girly-tomboy happens to love animation, animated movies and cartoons, animals, music of all kinds, science, reading, drawing, writing, as well as other slightly unusual interests, including singing, cooking, sewing, and voice acting. She claims to have trouble playing favorites with anything, and will often give multiple answers for favorites. For example, her favorite movie would be "All 14 Pixar films and a whole bunch of others from other companies". Her many interests, hobbies, and likes allowed her to have many friendships with people with many different interests. Art Journey At the beginning of 2010, CARSGirl's artistic abilities were limited. She had somewhat developed a style, but put little time and effort into the creations she made. However, as time passed, she was inspired by the artists around her and began trying to figure out how her favorite artists did what they did. "''I often say that my friends, fans, and favorite artists made me who I am today, and that is entirely true. I remember the moment I really started figuring drawing out. It was while looking at one of Yippers' Bolt drawings that I realized she was doing something to add dimension that I wasn't doing. And that day I finally added a bridge to a dog's nose, and from there, I began being more observant, and before I knew it, I was making art that I could truly be proud of. Every year I was on Create and every drawing I did during that time was an improvement in some way, and now my artwork has made long strides since then. Being on Create taught me that great art takes time and effort, and it also made enjoy drawing more than I ever had before." Styles CARSGirl spent years only feeling comfortable drawing animals, and most were far from anatomical at that. Through Create, she gained new ground drawing animals and humans as well. Artists Yippers, Philippes, and DogDaisyPoodle were three of her biggest influences in the early half of 2010 for animal drawing. Her humans barely made any ground until she started to experiment with drawing in the Disney Princess style, which taught her much about eyes, noses, and facial structure. She attempted several other styles that year, including Sonic The Hedgehog, Anime, Chibi, PPG, Fish Hooks, and even one small My Little Pony piece. In 2011, she further and further refined her human and animal styles, giving them much more anatomical form than before. Her love of Cars 2's release that year not only drove her to practice humans more and even vehicles, but the characters' wide windshield eyes ultimately became a part of her style. Since then, her characters' eyes became bigger and more expressive. By the end of 2011, she could draw much more fluently Sonic characters, PPGs, Phineas And Ferb style, vehicles, and her own style in general. She played some with anime/manga styles, but ultimately she has mostly left that style to the professionals. Her ability to shade also heightened much at the end of this year. 2012 further refined her humans and animals, making for smoother, rounder faces and more anatomically correct forms. She also made huge strides in My Little Pony-drawing as well as quickly nailing the Gravity Falls style. Her drawings as a whole began to sport more detail and got cleaner as the year progressed. 2013 and 2014 were influential final years, as CARSGirl began truly expanding on her abilities and going the extra mile, often spending hours and days on single drawings. There is no single area she improved in most, but rather all styles were further improved upon, though perhaps most when into humans, animals, and MLPs. Today, she can draw in the following styles: * Her-style animals and humans * Subtle manga * Sonic The Hedgehog (slightly modified to have a more humanoid form) * PPGs * MLPs * Various Disney Styles, including Disney in general, Disney Princess, Gravity Falls, Phineas And Ferb, and Fish Hooks. * Monster High Style * Cutesy-Chibi * Vehicles (at least as characters) MORE TO BE UPDATED LATER.